Distintas fuerzas, distintas motivaciones
by diana andrea
Summary: Integra sospecha seriamente sobre la naturaleza de Dante, así que lo contrata para un trabajo en Inglaterra y verlo ella misma. Alucard esta interesado en el enfrentamiento, Dante sigue pensando en que es un simple trabajo y Lady solo quiere su dinero. Posible aparición de Vergil.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno creo que es el primer crossover en español entre Devil May cry y Hellsing, así que comprenderé si no tiene muchas visitas ;-;

Está ambientado poco después de Devil may cry 4 y en Hellsing, pues no sucede ni lo Millenium, ni lo de Incognito pero si lo de Seras. Así que habrá pocos de los numerosos personajes que hay de Hellsing. ¿Habrá personajes originales? No lo sé, estaba pensando en incluir mis personajes originales de otra historia, pero no veo como… esos no serán. En lo que respecta de Devil may cry, en esta historia voy a hacer muy unidos a Dante y a lady, parecerá Trish y también Nero.

**Ni Devil may cry ni Hellsing, o sus personajes son míos. So****n de Capcom y de ****Kōta Hirano**** respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 1 ¿Será o no será?**

-Se escucha mucho acerca de un ser muy poderoso en América- comenta Sir Integra en medio de una de las reuniones de los doce.- Tal vez sea bueno investigarlo.

-¿Cómo?, Sir Integra, está reunión es para hablar sobre unos ajuste presupuestales que pidió- ¿A qué viene ese comentario tan perdido?

-No es un comentario perdido, ya tenía tiempo pensando en eso. En todo caso, la investigación del ser, sería un tema para el cual convocaría otra reunión; pero ya que están aquí. Es buen momento para aprovechar y ahorrarle otra vuelta.

Se escucharon al menos dos suspiros en la sala. Sir Hugh Irons se acomodo los lentes, mientras retomaba la palabra.

-Sir Integra me parece fuera de lugar lo que desea exponer. Pero si tanto cree que es necesario, explíquenos a grandes términos el problema. Luego decidiremos si nos concierne o no.

Integra asintió, aspiro un poco de su cigarro y empezó a hablar con la mirada fija sobre los diversos miembros de la mesa.

-Hace tiempo que me llegan rumores, de un ser llamado Dante que posee tal poder que fácilmente podría ser el mismísimo emperador del infierno. Los rumores los sabemos de los vampiros, los cuales anhelan su sangre más que cualquier otra sobre la tierra; dicen que al obtener su alma, se obtiene el verdadero poder del Infierno. Antes de morir en nuestras manos, afirman que es el verdadero rey de la oscuridad y nos advierten que en cualquier momento vendrá a por nosotros.

-Parecen ser solo cuentos del bajo mundo ¿no?- interrumpe uno de los miembros.

-Tengo más. Pero es el señor Walter quien puede darles más detalles ¿Walter, podría continuar?

-Por supuesto – contesto de pie a lado de Sir Integra con una ligera sonrisa- Pues bien hace poco menos de un año un ataque se perpetro dentro de la ciudad de Fortuna. Esta ciudad cuenta con una organización conocida como la Orden de la Espada que da caza y mantiene libre su territorio de criaturas sobrenaturales tal como lo es Hellsing para Inglaterra. El ataque en cuestión, fue directo al líder máximo de esa organización, un atentado contra su vida que desgraciadamente, tuvo éxito. ¿Quién realizo estos ataques? La respuesta es Dante. ¿Por qué? No lo sabemos, una de las primera hipótesis es que al saberse que el no es exactamente un humano, Dante decidió deshacerse de la organización y así evitar que se le diera caza. Los detalles no los sabemos.

-¿Están insinuando que él se dedica a dar caza a este tipo de organizaciones?, ¿Creen que ponga sus ojos en Hellsing?- pregunta el mismo hombre que interrumpió hace unos momentos.

Integra esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pues al parecer su tema no estaba siendo del todo rechazado.

-Como dijo Walter, aún hay muchas lagunas respecto a sus intenciones o a su identidad. Por eso tenemos que investigarlas, antes de llegar a acciones concretas. Sabemos que Fortuna no es el lugar donde reside el demonio, que él fue allá, específicamente para eso…

-Así que podría llegar a Inglaterra en cualquier momento- esta vez es Sir Hugh quien interrumpe.- en ese caso, es conveniente hacer las investigaciones pertinentes. En la próxima junta, se expondrán los resultados, en caso de arrojar resultados alarmantes, convoque una de inmediato.

-Sir Integra.- Otra voz diferente hablo-Recuerde que no queremos problemas con el gobierno Americano.

La sesión se levanto. Pronto los miembros iban dejando la sala vacía, incluyendo Integra que junto a Walter se dirigía a su oficina. Ya dentro, Walter salió para ir en busca del té. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para él hiciese su ya casi habitual aparición.

-Entonces, dime Integra, dime cuáles son tus órdenes. ¿Cuándo será que me enfrente el emperador del Infierno?, ¿Cuándo mediré mis fuerza contra el rey de la oscuridad?... Ese ser capaz que con su mirada puede hacer que hasta el diablo pueda llorar- de repente el hombre de rojo sale materializado de una pared- Dante, ansió chocar mi espada contra la de él. Ansió beber su sangre para saber cuan apetitosa es.

-Ja, nadie ha dicho nada sobre él. Primero lo primero, hay que saber si se trata solo de un rumor. Ahora vete que no me dejas oír mis pensamientos.

-Hola Alucard.- Entra Walter con la bandeja del té. En seguida coloca a un lado de Integra, una taza de fina porcelana, junto a un plato de galletas de mantequilla, sirve el té y le dirige una mirada a Alucard- Me he tardado más, pues acabo de recoger otro dato.

-¿Tardaste? No lo noté… ¿Qué es?

-Un número telefónico. Al parecer es de una nueva agencia caza demonios cerca de Fortuna, pertenece al guerrero que enfrento a Dante y sobrevivió, un tal Nero.

-¿Nero? A ver, dámelo- sin dudarlo, integra presiona las teclas correspondientes en su teléfono. Una voz dulce y femenina es la que contesta.

-Bueno.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me gustaría saber si se encuentra Nero?

-Lo siento, mucho, el está trabajando en estos momentos pero si quiere puedo pasarle el número de otro cazador.

-Necesitamos información sobre su enfrentamiento con el tal Dante.

-Si quiere, le puedo dar el número del señor Dante.

-¿Cómo?, ¿lo conoce?- pregunta con asombro.

-Sí, pero si solo quiere hablar con Nero, sería bueno esperase un rato ¿Quiere dejarle un recado o algo?

-Sí, dígale que se comunique a este número cuando pueda.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más? ¿Su nombre? Si no me lo quiere decir, lo entiendo.

-Sí, el señor Dante actualmente se dedica a…

-También es caza demonios, así que si tenía algún problema con ellos, tanto como Nero como Dante son buenas opciones.

-Ya veo

La mujer de la suave voz, le da el número de Dante. Las dos se despiden. Integra se pregunta hasta donde sabe la chica.

Tanto Alucard como Walter miran a la mujer con expectación.

-Me ha dado el número telefónico de Dante. Resulta que él también es un caza demonios. Así que cambian un poco las hipótesis después de esto. ¿Me pregunto si será conveniente llamar?

-A partir del número podemos localizarlo satelitalmente. O si no, podría pedirle que venga a Inglaterra y verlo usted misma.- sugirió Walter

-No sé… que tal si aprovecha y hace un desastre aquí en Inglaterra.

-Pero lo tendrá aquí en su territorio, y no habrá entonces ya problemas con los americanos a los que tanto le temen esos viejos cobardes- contesto Alucard con los ojos bien puestos sobre Integra, a Integra pareció disgustarle esa mirada. Sin decir nada más toma el auricular del teléfono marca el nuevo número y espera.

Al otro lado del mundo, en el local de Devil may cry. La puerta se abra de golpe y un enfurecido Dante entra por ella, seguido por una divertida Lady que no para de reírse.

-¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes!- el peliblanco se encontraba completamente empapado y no olía exactamente a rosas…

-Jajajajaja… lo siento fue muy divertido verte así.- se seco una lagrimita que salía de su ojo con el dedo- ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! No pensé que caerías…

-Ni siquiera había demonios ahí… esto te costará caro ¡Quiero que me liquides todas mis deudas!

De inmediato Lady dejo de reír, su rostro se volvió serio y miro la misma seriedad al peliblanco.

-Debes mucho Dante, no pienso hacerlo ni ebria. A lo más puedo descontarte $500 dólares, y date por satisfecho- rápidamente regreso a la risa en cuando recordó la cómica escena en la que su amigo había quedado- ¡eso paga a la perfección lo que acabas de pasar!

Dante suspiro, se sentó exhausto en su silla, de inmediato el teléfono empezó a sonar. Con tono malhumorado contestó:

-¡Está cerrado! Llamé después.

A Integra le sorprendió el tono de voz que estaba usando con ella.

-¡Quiero hablar con el tal Dante!

-Estoy demasiado fastidiado como para atender sus asuntos, rásquese con sus propias uñas.- Dante se dispone a colgar en ese momento, pero rápidamente Lady le quita el auricular.

-¡Idiota!, Podría ser un trabajo con el cual pagues las deudas que tienes conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Todavía me exiges después de lo que me hiciste… ¡Eres todo un demonio!

Detrás de la línea, Integra no puede esconder la sorpresa que le producen los diálogos que escucha. Hasta ella se ve tentada a colgar.

-Diga- contesta Lady.

-Quiero hablar con el tal Dante.

-Lo siento, el señorito no sabe lo que le conviene- al escuchar esto Dante grita para asegurase que la persona que está llamando, escuche:

-¡Eso lo acabo de comprobar hoy! No vuelvo a hacerte caso.- Lady continua con la conversación en el teléfono.

-¿Tiene un trabajo para él? si habla conmigo es posible que pueda convencerlo.

-¡Eso ni soñar!- vuelve a gritar Dante.

-Si- contesta Integra que cada vez se siente más confundida- tengo un trabajo para él en Inglaterra, pienso pagarle muy bien.

-¿Así? Deme a mí los detalles ¿Qué es lo que le afecta en Inglaterra? Y ¿Cuál es su oferta?

-Él es caza demonios ¿cierto?

-Correcto.

-Pues me gustaría que vinieses a tratar un asunto con un vampiro- mientras habla, mira fijamente a Alucard para inspirarse en su historia.

-¿Un vampiro? No se preocupe será pan comido para él. Pero dígame más detalles y no se le olvide la paga.

-Bien, es un vampiro bastante antiguo, si alguien no hace algo al respecto me temo que no faltara tiempo para que el tome Londres y quién sabe si el mundo. Ataca a su victimas durante la noche y temo ser yo la próxima…- se molesta al ver la sonrisa divertida que está tomando Alucard- no quiero dar muchos detalles por teléfono, él puede estar escuchando, por favor vengan lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cuánto dinero está dispuesta a ofrecer?

-Por el momento puedo ofrecerle el viaje y el hospedaje, como precio base- miro a Walter que escribió un numero en una servilleta- cien mil libras por su servicio.

-Que sean dos viajes y hospedajes, por favor. Si voy yo, me será más fácil obligarlo… es decir traerlo conmigo.

-¿Es de casualidad su empleado?

-Algo así, solo digamos que él me debe demasiado.

Después de un rato en el que Lady le da los datos correspondientes para que deposite el dinero para el viaje, así como la dirección a donde tendrían que ir al llegar. Las cien mil libras se las daría después, en cuanto terminase el supuesto trabajo.

-Una cosa más ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Lady

-Mi nombre es Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, y el suyo es…

-¿Sir?- eso a Lady le confundía, aunque eso no le importo demasiado, ya que al ser Sir, se trataba de alguien importante.- Me puede decir Lady. Estaremos en menos de una semana, lo prometo.

-¿Qué dí…- se escucho el teléfono colgarse.

Las mismas miradas de expectación dirigidas a Integra.

-Vaya, pues parece que los tendremos aquí pronto. Hay ciertos detalles que resultan perturbadores de la charla.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta Walter con interés.

-Al parecer la chica con la que después hable, es la jefa, dueña o ama del tal Dante. Ya que al parecer solo hace falta que ella le ordene para que el haga algo… es algo así como…

-¿Usted y yo?- pregunta Alucard divertido. La mirada molesta de Integra así como su silencio, confirman las sospechas.- Entonces va a ser esto mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba… no solo va a ser una lucha mía, también será una lucha de usted contra esa mujer.

Regresando al Devil may cry.

-Y bien, Dante, tienes trabajo. Empieza a hacer las maletas.

-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado un trabajo por mí. Eres una mujer muy cínica.

-Dante, parece interesante y te pagarán bien. Te darán diez mil libras.

-Es muy poco, no me alcanza ni para la decima parte de mis deudas.

-¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. Serán como unas vacaciones todas pagadas… solo tienes que matar un vampiro y listo, está casi regalado el trabajo. ¿O me vas a decir que no puedes contra un vampiro?

-Los vampiros no son otra cosa, más que otra clase de demonios. Muchos originalmente eran humanos, que hicieron algún pacto con algún poderoso demonio; para poder "ser inmortales", son tan miserables que necesitan la sangre de sus antiguos semejantes para continuar con su supuesta eterna juventud. No son más que eso, y si se trata de un demonio nuevo, entonces será la cosa más sencilla del mundo… hasta un humano que apenas haya leído Drácula de van Hellsing, podría acabar con la vida de uno. Será una cosa de lo más aburrida.

-¿Y si es un demonio antiguo?

Dante pensaba contestar a esa pregunta, pero en lugar de eso lanzó otra pregunta:

-¿A dónde dices que voy?

-Londres, al parecer.

-¡Londres!, eres un demonio mujer.

-Si vas te perdono una considerable parte de tu deuda.

Dante duro unos segundo mudo, pensándolo.

-Bien, iré pero solo porque mencionaste la palabra "antiguo" y "deuda".

-Mañana paso por ti.

**¿Les gustó? Por favor dejen sus reviews para saberlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho para continuar con la historia, así que continuare.

Como dije antes está ambientada después de Devil may cry 4, así que imagínense a Dante de esa edad. Vergil saldrá, todavía no sé si como recuerdo, visión, sueño o en carne y hueso. De igual forma tendrá aparición Nero. Lo de Hellsing, estuve pensando y como tanto el anime como las ovas son muy distintos haré como si solo hubiera pasado lo de los hermanos Valentine.

**Arturin: **muchas gracias por comentar, si ya la voy a continuar. Va a tener mínimo 10 capitulo, máximo no sé.

**Orochi: ** qué bueno que te interese, te refieres por la confusión con lady y él?, pues bueno al principio no lo tenía pensado, surgió sobre la marcha cuando empecé a recordar lo mandona que es lady con Dante.

**Gabriel Gabe: **jaja gracias, aunque no es el primer crossover Devil may cry- Hellsing, es el primero en español, yo tenía mucha necesidad de uno así que lo cree. Si alguien se le antoja escribir otro que lo haga ya, por favor.

**Ice Prince 93 : **Gracias pues ya está aquí, por favor continua comentando.

**Diego: jejeje** si Dante podrá ser el más poderoso del infierno, pero nunca podrá terminar de pagar a nuestra querida lady. Gracias por comentar.

Bueno pues habrá varios villanos, pero tendrán su justificación. Quiero colocar a Nero como un futuro enemigo de Hellsing pero ya verá cómo se desarrolla la historia.

**Ni Devil may cry ni Hellsing, o sus personajes son míos. Son de Capcom y de****Kōta Hirano****respectivamente.**

**Capitulo II.**

Integra ya se encontraba sola ante su escritorio. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que llamo al Devil may Cry y fue atendida por el descortés Dante, y más aún con la desconcertante Lady.

"_¿Qué será?"_- pensó mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo, para rápidamente absorber otra-_Esa mujer… no la tenía prevista, ¿Dante tendrá sellos al igual que Alucard?, ¿Con que lo tendrá retenido?, ¿Será humana?" _Integra también se atormentaba por lo apresurado de sus acciones; había prometido que primero investigaría sobre Dante, que sorpresa tan desagradable se llevarían los miembros de la mesa redonda y que amonestación o castigo podría llevarse ella… Tendría días muy difíciles, si la descubrían, mejor para ella mantenerlo en un secreto.

Se levanto y paseo su mirada atreves de las grandes ventanas. Desde ahí podía ver los jardines de Hellsing, observo a algunos guardias que permanecían serios mientras cumplían con sus tareas. La idea de un nuevo monstruo de tanta fama como aquel, le revolvían la cabeza. Ya era de noche y la luna resplandecía con intensidad, su tamaño era descomunal ese día. Lunas como esas eran las que le fascinaban a Alucard. Parecía como si con ella recordará algún pasado lejano y glorioso.

Sintió la fría presencia del vampiro, había entrado como acostumbraba, de improvisto.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Integra con brusquedad.

-¿Qué hará cuando vengan?, ¿lo probará o me lo entregará directamente?- una sonrisa divertida.

-No sé porque te diviertes tanto con esto, primero quiero verlo en persona. Tal vez sea bueno pedirme que venga aquí o quedar en algún lugar público.

Integra se imagina de Dante una apariencia excéntrica y volátil. Quería pensar que solo se trataba de un humano al cual se le habían exagerado sus habilidades.

-Bueno si no tienes nada más que hablar, sería bueno que te retirarás ahora.

-Como usted desea, mi señora.- su cuerpo se integro a las sombras de la oscuridad hasta desvanecerse. La rubia suspiro en cuanto comprobó su ausencia. Salió de la oficina dispuesta a dirigirse directamente a su habitación a descansar, evitando la cena, el apetito se le había ido con sus reflexiones.

A la mañana en el Devil may cry.

Dante permanecía inmóvil en su sofá. De vez en cuanto su cuerpo hacía ligeros movimientos comunes durante las etapas del sueño. Ni el violento golpeteo de la puerta lo despertaba, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Los golpeteos se volvían cada vez más bruscos, constantes y sonoros.

Se escucho el estruendo de un arma de fuego accionarse, los vidrios reventaron. Dante continuaba dormido. Una mano engentada y femenina entra por el agujero dejado, con habilidad apunta un arma hacia el peliblanco dormido, dispara, la bala roza la frente del cazador.

Dante abre los ojos, notablemente molesto se dirige a la puerta. Al abrirla no puede más que quejarse.

-¿Se puede saber, porque demonios les disparaste a mi rostro?, ¿Le tienes envidia a su hermosura?

-Solo si se puede saber… ¿Por qué si nunca cierras con seguro las puertas de tu local, porque justamente hoy estaban cerradas?

Dante acerco su rostro al de Lady, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de ella.

-Será: Porque una personita bastante entrometida por cierto, hablo por mí, con otra personita que se encuentra al otro lado del charco para aceptar un trabajo por mí, que probablemente será tan aburrido como la Inglaterra misma.

-Al final dijiste que sí.

-Y ahora digo que no.- Parecía que Dante había cambiado de parecer al transcurrir la noche.- es un vampiro, tu puedes matarlo con facilidad, llámale a Trish si quieres sentirte más segura o con ganas de pasear por las viejas y aburridas calles de Baker Street.- dijo en honor a la calle donde habitaba Sherlock Holmes.

Lady se acerco más y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Dante, este al sentir el cálido contacto, no hizo más retirarla, más para manifestar su molestia que por realmente no quererla ahí.

La mujer subió a la habitación de Dante, hizo rápido una maleta para el peliblanco, bajo con rapidez y miro a Dante, como mira una madre a un hijo caprichoso.

Dante la sintió sobre su nuca. Suspiro con gran irritación y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Por qué estás tan en contra de viajar a Inglaterra?

-A cualquier país… No me gusta hacerla de turista…- camino hasta recoger sus armas: Rebellion y las pistolas gemelas.- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas? No puedo subirlas a un avión, por más paranoicos que sean las aerolíneas de aquí, es obvio que ninguna aceptaría semejante espadón entre el equipaje.

-Ya pensé en eso, justamente allá se está festejando una especia de feria de las armas, con especial atención en las antiguas y las creativas. Vas a meterlas entre el equipaje con un permiso, con el cual no vas poder sacarlas hasta que llegues al hotel para pulirlas.

Mientras hablaba, lady tomaba las armas de Dante y las guardaba en unas maletas plateadas con código de seguridad que había traído con ellas. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y miro a Dante.

-¿Vienes?

Otro suspiro por parte del peliblanco. Al subir a la moto con Lady (la mujer no planeaba dejar al peliblanco conducir su moto, ni por nada del mundo) Dante abrazo su cintura y no se molesto en despegar su cuerpo al de ella. Ella giro la cabeza mirándolo con molestia. Este se encogió de hombros diciendo.

-Como tu pasajero, debes garantizar mi seguridad.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Lady. _"Aunque cayeras a 120 kilómetros por hora, apenas lo sentirías" _

Al pasar por los controles de seguridad del aeropuerto. Dante puso muchas complicaciones de su parte con la esperanza de perder el vuelo. Molestaba a los perros de seguridad, se negaba a que lo revisarán e insulto a un par de pasajeros que a su parecer parecían tipos violentos, en lugar de eso solo agilizaba los trámites. Los tipos violentos, lo dejaron pasar antes que ellos, pues tampoco querían problemas con su vuelo y si golpeaban al peliblanco seguro perdían el vuelo; quienes lo revisaban lo sometían contra la pared y eran mucho más rápidos y mucho menos cuidadosos con él (Dante se dejó pues no considero justo usar su fuerza sobre natural contra ellos); y los perros estaban lo suficientemente entrenados como para no responderle, solo uno le mordió el tobillo.

Al entrar al avión Lady vio con fastidio los asientos llenos de turistas, sorprendentemente Dante parecía más resignado a la clase comercial y ya estaba listo para empezar a buscar su asiento. Lady lo tomo por el hombro.

-No tenemos que estar aquí, he pedido los boletos para primera clase.

-No me sorprende de ti. Bueno lo que si me sorprende es que a mí también me los consiguieras para la primera.

Notablemente más cómodo y relajado, Dante avanzo hasta llegar a la sección reservada para la primera clase. Se acomodo en su asiento, lo reclino y se echo a dormir con autentico deseo de olvidarse de todo. De vez en cuanto despertaba para pedir alguna que otra bebida alcohólica.

En Inglaterra, una mujer caminaba de un lado al otro en una elegante a la vez que caprichosa oficina. Entaconada, alta, sofisticada y pálida. Se encontraba verdaderamente ansiosa. Un estrepito sonó de la puerta de la oficina .

-Adelante- expreso con una voz orgullosa.

Una chica entró acompañada por un hombre de barba de candado. La chica parecía recién cumplir los 21 años. De hermoso rostro femenino, con las facciones alargadas y bien definidas; cejas gruesas; cabello sedoso y rubio; cuerpo delicado y hermoso .No era baja pero frente a la mujer podría suponerse que si, su cara se encontraba extasiada de felicidad y gratitud.

-Muchas gracias, Ed.- al decir esto la mujer, el hombre cerró la puerta, sonó el cerrojo accionarse.- Supongo que vienes a lo de la entrevista.

-Si así es- contesto con autentica gratitud- Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, siempre me esforcé por ser la mejor de mi grupo, mi sueño siempre su dedicarme al modelaje.

-Si lo sé, eres muy hermosa, chica.- La miro y sonrió perversamente- Pero ¿sabes que en este negocio, se tienen que hacer muchas cosas?, Cosas que tal vez tú no encuentres agradables…

La joven la miro sorprendida, en serio deseaba que se tratara de las dietas estrictas o los duros horarios. No de la otra cosa que mantenía su cabeza asustada: _"No, no puede ser… no creo que ella quiera."_

La mayor la tomo de las manos y la condujo hasta su sofá de piel. Encendió unas bocinas que de inmediato comenzaron a tocar suave música de violines. Acaricio el cabello de la joven y la miro fijamente a los ojos, lo movió a un lado para dejar libre el cuello. No podía contenerse, sus ojos se concentraban en su yugular, podía sentir el flujo de la sangre a través de ese joven cuerpo; se veía apetitosa. Se pregunto como sabría la sangre de sus pechos pero decidió primero jugar con su manjar.

Acaricio su cuello y lo comenzó a besar. La muchacha se encontraba asustada y temblorosa como un pequeño cachorro. Sabía que si se oponía, no podría progresar en su carrera como modelo, ya le habían advertido de estas situaciones, compañeras que habían avanzado de esta manera. La mujer sintió demasiado deseo, le dirigió una mirada a la chica rubia y le sonrió, mostrando dos enormes y reluciente colmillos, la chica solo se confundió y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. La mujer regreso a besar el cuello.

La rubia solo sintió un tronido en su cuello, después mareo, la inconsciencia y finalmente nada.

Quince minutos después, se abrió la puerta. El ayudante, Ed, miro al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha que hace unos minutos llevo hasta esas oficinas.

-Estuvo deliciosa- exclamo desde el otro lado, la mujer, sentada frente a un escritorio, revisando unos papeles y con la boca aun llena de sangre fresca.

-Sabía que le gustaría se veía apetitosa desde leguas de distancia.- sonrió también mostrando sus prominentes colmillos.- ¿Puedo?

-Claro, todavía queda un poco- Ed se abalanzo al cuerpo y lo mordió con cierta excitación- Después de deshaces del cuerpo.

-Era una muchacha sin importancia, nadie se dará cuenta de su desaparición.- dijo mientras hacía una pausa para volver a morder con vehemencia.

-Tenemos problemas, al parecer Karl quiere guerra. Si llamamos mucho la atención por culpa de Karl, No sé que podría pasar.

Al llegar al hotel que Integra había seleccionado para su hospedaje. Dante no hizo más que echarse a la cama, quitarse las botas, encender la tele y cerrar los ojos. Durante el viaje en auto hacia el hotel, no se había interesado ni en lo más mínimo en Londres. Ni en las calles, ni en la gente, ni en los edificios. Todo lo contrario a Lady que mantenía su mirada en todo lo que se cruzaba y sentía impulsos de tomar fotos a todo lo que le parecía interesante o especial.

Cada quien eligió un cuarto bastante separado del de su acompañante, no tenían ganas de toparse ni por accidente durante su hospedaje. No obstante, a la mañana siguiente. Mientras Dante se bañaba, sonaba, una vez más el insistente repiqueo de las puertas. Con la impaciente L, detrás.

-¿En serio que tienes en contra del descanso?- el cazador salió furioso con una diminuta toalla blanca.

-De ti es holgazanería. Vamos si no quedamos más aquí tardaremos más en llegar a casa.

-Es extraño que uses la palabra casa, dime ¿ves al Devil may cry como tu casa?- su voz salía desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, Lady, por unos momentos pareció meditarlo.

-Por supuesto que no, ese sucio y descuidado local de mala fama se aleja mucho de ser llamado local, ningún ser humano que se respeta podría vivir ahí. Por eso no es difícil imaginar que es el lugar donde tú vivirías.

Dante sale ya vestido, con un rostro serio.

-Todavía me detestas por ser demonio… a pesar del tiempo en que nos conocemos.

Lady tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cuando se dio. Mentalmente se mordió la lengua, fingió no darle importancia.

-Bah, no lo decía por eso.- Había veces como esa, en las que Dante era bastante confuso, ese comentario otras veces se lo pudo haber tomado con gracia o indiferencia, pero hoy parecía bastante molesto.

Dante salió primero de la habitación y también fue el primero en salir del hotel, sin ganas de voltear la cabeza y ver a Lady.

-¿Y donde es?- pregunto Dante con hastío mientras caminaban por la calle en busca de algún taxi.

-Me dijo que le llamará a un teléfono público a este número y luego nos recogería un auto- le enseño el papel donde se veía un número bastante borroso. Dante traía consigo sus pistolas gemelas y a la Rebellion, metida en la funda de guitarra; quería terminar el trabajo lo más antes posible.

Lady se metió a la clásica cabina roja de teléfonos, marco el número y espero poco tiempo para que la voz de un hombre mayor contestara.

-Diga.- se trata de Walter.

-Hola, le puede decir a Integra que ya estamos aquí.

-¿Quiénes?

-La representante de Dante, ya estamos aquí, ella nos prometió transporte para llegar a la entrevista.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Londres Odia a dante

**Capítulo 3 Londres odia a Dante.**

**Ni devil may cry ni Hellsing ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom y a Kohta Hirano respectivamente.**

Sé que tarde, pero quería ocuparme de mis historias originales de las cuales no he avanzado mucho.

**Gabriel Gabe: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario de hace tres meses, lo siento por la tardanza.

**Orochi: **Lo siento por la tardanza. Siempre me pareció que se parecía, a lo mejor fue por eso, que cosas…

**Arturin: **Oh sí, yo también espero ese momento, pero antes un poco de acción.

-Espere un momento por favor.- Walter dejo en espera la llamada de Lady, mientras cambiaba la línea para comunicarse a la oficina de Integra. Espero un par de tonos para que la jefa de la organización Hellsing contestará.

-Diga…- era esa voz tan familiar. Walter supuso que estaría revisando papeles al mismo tiempo que fumaba un costoso cigarrillo.

-Señora Integra, ya están aquí.

-¿Dante?

-Así es, su representante está en la otra línea.

-Pásamela- se escuchó el bip de cambio de línea, para después los débiles sonidos de la calle que alcanzaban a entrar a la cabina- Buenos días… ¿Lady?- se tuvo que esforzar para recordarlo.

-Buenos días Sir Integra, perdone la tardanza con un asunto como los vampiros, no hay que escatimar dinero y menos tiempo.

-Vaya… son muy profesionales.- Hizo una pausa, tenía que improvisar rápido- Voy a mandar un automóvil para que los recoja. ¿Dónde están?

-Exactamente frente al hotel que nos escogió.- Lady jugaba con el cable del teléfono.- estaremos aquí esperando, le prometo que él es más de los que se ve.

-Ya veremos… - La rubia fue la que colgó. Lady se quedó con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa. Más de un transeúnte masculino fijaba su mirada discretamente en la pelinegra.

Al salir de la cabina y girar su cabeza hacia todas direcciones en busca del peliblanco, la sonrisa se desvaneció, transformándose en un fruncido de ceño. Dante se había ido, dejándola sola para la entrevista.

-Ese estúpido remedo de demonio…

¿Cómo le explicaría a Integra eso?, ¿Cómo explicarle que el famoso caza demonios era una diva?, una diva pobre con problemas económicos tan patéticos como deudas en pizzerías. Había que admitir, Dante tenía una actitud especialmente apática en esta misión.

Lady miró a su alrededor una vez más, con la esperanza de alcanzar a ver o la cabellera blanca o la característica gabardina de cuero roja. Suspiro y se dio una carrera al cuarto de Dante. Al llegar tocó la puerta con furia mientras gritaba el nombre del peliblanco, con verdaderas ganas de tirarla con una patada. Solo paró hasta que el vecino de habitación, un anciano octogenario, abrió la puerta para mirarla con desaprobación.

-Lo siento, señor.

El viejo cerro de portazo su puerta. Y Lady bajo irritada a la recepción y de ahí, a la calle. Donde un automóvil negro esperaba.

-¿Viene de parte de Sir Integra?- pregunta con cierta resignación.

-Si… Me dijeron que serían dos.- La miro con desconfianza.

-Se le presento algo, pero ya se lo explicaré a su jefa.- Se subió al vehículo sin esperar invitación- No lo esperé.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba. Dante se encontraba dentro de uno de los famosos pubs característicos de Inglaterra. Un hombre medio calvo, regordete y bajo era el tendero. Dante se acercó y se sentó en un banco, de inmediato fue atendido.

-¿Qué le servimos?- la voz era amable y servicial.

-Un tarro de su mejor cerveza.- Miro con desinterés como llenaban el tarro y se lo ponían enfrente.

-Gracias- todo el lugar lo miraba con desinterés. "_Demasiado inglés. Todos aquí son tan ingleses… bebedores de té" _ El Dante mismo no encontraba una buena razón para detestar a Londres, era como si simplemente decidiera no soportar el lugar, quizá se le hacía demasiado presuntuoso, para su gusto.

Por la pantalla pasaban el futbol, deporte al que Dante no era exactamente un admirador. Miró la pantalla con fastidio y procuro solicitar con voz alta.

-¿Me podría dar el control remoto? No me gusta el futbol.- la sola apariencia de dante ya llamaba mucho la atención y la solicitud, solo hacía que todos los ojos se concentraran en él, el acento americano* tampoco ayudaba.

-¡Hey , vaquero!- haciendo alusión a las botas de Dante, un hombre de casi la altura de Dante, pero con una musculatura más desarrollada le miro con desprecio.- Lamento informarte que no estamos en tu querida Texas. A todos aquí nos apetece el soccer.

Dante giro su banco para verlo "_al parecer aquí me voy a divertir" _frente al inglés tomó una actitud arrogante y socarrona. Tomó el control y le cambio al siguiente canal, donde aparecía una pasarela de modas de ropa interior, al parecer una colección que se inspiraba en el cristal. Dante no era un admirador de los cuerpos extremadamente delgados característicos de las modelos; pero estas no lo estaban tanto y lo que sea estaba bien con tal de hacer enfurecer a ese británico.

-Me estás diciendo que prefieres ver hombres que persiguen un balón a estas bellezas en lencería, no te ofendas pero eso habla mucho de ti…- Dante vio como en cámara lenta, un puño se iba acercando a su rostro.

* * *

Regresando a con Lady.

Esta ya se encontraba esperando en un sillón blanco. La sala era impecable, cortinas hasta el piso, chimenea imponente, muebles de caoba… y unos apetecibles bizcochos junto con dos tazas de té, que Walter había preparado para ellos. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la elegante figura de Sir Integra.

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza, con asuntos de vampiros no hay que escatimar dinero ni tiempo.- Lady sonrió ligeramente, pues se trataba de lo que le había usado esa misma mañana.- Es un gusto conocerla en persona… Lady, ¿y Dante?

-Le surgió algo y tuvo que ausentarse. Pero es garantía que cumple con el encargo.

Integra la examino durante unos momentos, siendo interrumpida por la voz de Lady.

-Pero, puede contarme a mí el problema con el vampiro. Bien podría encargarme yo de él en el momento en que deseé. – Esto lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, imaginándose a ella misma echándole en cara a Dante de que bien pudo sola, que no le perdonaría ninguna parte de la deuda, que no recibiría nada de la paga y que al contrario solo le iba a aumentar la deuda por la molestia que le género.

-No creo que sea algo tan fácil.

-Pfff, los vampiros no son más que otra clase de demonios. De los cuales muchos eran humanos e hicieron algún pacto con algún demonio para darles una supuesta "vida eterna" , de la cual la única forma conservarla es bebiendo la sangre de sus antiguos semejantes- le parecía buena idea recordar las palabras de Dante- Cualquier humano que apenas haya leído Drácula de Van Hellsing, podría destruir a uno.

-Eso no suena mal. –Se contuvo la risa, ocasionada por la palabrería de Lady- supongo que en América también debe haber vampiros. Pero, tengo que serle franca, a quien yo quería era a Dante, él fue el que me recomendaron.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente… entonces volveré más tarde. –No quería señalar los problemas de actitud del peliblanco.- Le prometo que no quedará defraudada por sus habilidades.

Lady se disponía a despedirse de la líder de la familia Hellsing, pero esta la retuvo.

-He escuchado rumores acerca de Dante… Dicen que es un ser muy poderoso, y que fácilmente podría ser el emperador del infierno; los vampiros dicen que es el mismísimo rey de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué esa fama?

Lady no esperaba eso y tampoco sabía que contestar . No creía prudente contar de los orígenes de Dante, de su padre Sparda o de sus hazañas con la Torre Temen nin gru o algún otro acontecimiento, preferiría que Dante lo hiciera. Pero conociendo el peliblanco, este nunca contaría nada a un cliente.

-Bueno… él es bueno en lo que hace. Le juro, que él es muy humano.- Lo de muy humano lo decía en un sentido que solo las personas que conocían al cazador, entenderían.- No hablo mucho de él.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Seras entro para observar a la visita, Lady también se quedó unos segundos mirándola con sospecha. Sentía que la chica no era humana, su experiencia le avisaba de los sobrenatural, le avisaba cuando desconfiar.

-¿Qué pasa Seras?- Pregunto Integra ignorando las miradas de sospecha.

-¿Eh? Ah… yo solo pasaba porque Walter…- Mientras cumplía con la petición, Lady buscaba la forma de provocarla para revelar su naturaleza. Solo se le ocurrió sacar una pistola y apuntarle.- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Integra se limitó a ver interesada, y en ningún momento trato de frenarla.

-¿Sucede algo con esta chica?

-La ha estado engañando Sir Integra, ella no es humana. Voy a eliminarla, ella debe ser el vampiro del que me hablo.

* * *

El golpe dobló la nariz de Dante, este se hizo para atrás y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. No dio ninguna señal de que le doliera.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Perkins?, Vamos yo esperaba algo más. Mi hermanita pega más duro.- Una pequeña risilla le salía de la boca.

-No he acabado.- aviso el hombre inglés que se sacudía la mano

-¡Suficiente! Quieren que me cierren el local, pues aquí no.- Trato de frenarlos el tendero.

-Se le ha buscado, ayúdenme muchachos. Un par de hombres robustos, se acercaron y rodearon al peliblanco.

Uno lanzo un puñetazo contra su vientre, en lo que otro contra su cara; Dante se quedó para recibirlos. De un momento a otro, tenía a los tres encima de él. Otras personas se acercaban para tratar de separarlos sin éxito, nadie era más fuerte que ellos. El tendero ya se encontraba llamando a la policía. La mayoría de la gente abandonaba el pub, solo unos cuantos se quedaron a mirar curiosos.

La pantalla seguía mostrando a las jóvenes bellezas con su lencería costosa, con incrustaciones de cristal y plumas blancas, algunas parecían inspiraciones de cisnes. Un grito se escuchó desde la audiencia, luego se escuchó otro desde el otro lado. La cámara alcanzaba a enfocar a un hombre encima de una mujer, como la sometía y le mordía en el cuello. Otras figuras hacían lo mismo, todos empezaron a correr despavoridos, los gritos no dejaban escuchar nada con claridad, las modelos se resbalaban con sus tacones y eran presas fáciles para las criaturas, pronto la cámara dejo de moverse y estaba fija sobre la pasarela. Los gritos continuaban y con ello la masacre.

Dante empujo al hombre que tenía enfrente. Los otros dos se le pusieron enfrente, pero también fueron empujados cayendo sobre su compañero.

-¿¡Donde esta eso?! ¡Rápido, respondan!- Los pocos que quedaban ahí estaban muy confusos y asustados. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando, qué que eran esas cosas. Dante tomo a un joven que se había quedado a tomar video por los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir.- ¡Rápido!, ¿Dónde quedan esas pasarelas?- el rostro ensangrentado de Dante, sus hematomas y su labio reventado al tiempo que gritaba con auténtica furia, era una visión nada tranquilizadora.

-¡No sé! Es la London Fashion Dress, es lo único que sé.

Dante tomo su guitarra y salió a zancadas de ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta se tropezó con los policías, que de inmediato quisieron detenerlo.

-No presentaré cargos, pero fuero ellos- señalo a los tres que había dejado tirados en el piso.- Hizo a un lado los policías con rudeza y no temió a ser perseguido, ya que los policías quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la pantalla de televisión y hacerse las mismas preguntas que la gente ahí presente. Dante detuvo a un taxi ocupado por otras personas.

-Está ocupado- anuncio el taxi.- Dante tiro de la puerta hasta romperla y tirarla a la banqueta, tomo al pasajero de la ropa y lo tiro a la calle, mientras este trataba de oponerse. Dante se sentó en el asiento recientemente desocupado.

-Ya está libre, lléveme a la London Fashion Dress.

*Sé que a algunas personas les puede enfadar que use la palabra americano, para llamar a lo estadounidense, en especial a los latinoamericanos (yo soy una). Pero no lo hago por ignorancia, solo lo hago por comodidad y por estilo.

* Otra disculpa más para los posibles ingleses que lean esto o para los fans del futbol. Dante solo quiere hacer enfadar a la gente aquí, no tengo nada en contra de Inglaterra, solo quiero hacer un Dante bravucón. Y con lo del futbol, no creo que para un semi demonio le entretenga mucho un deporte humano. Nunca se hace un referencia a dante siendo espectador de deportes o que lea alguna nota en el periódico al respecto, al contrario hasta se le ha visto con las revistas de moda de Patty o en el devil may cry 4 viendo otra.


End file.
